


The Truths You Tell Yourself

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Just Over Drabble Sized, Short & Sweet, bite sized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: The things she tells herself.





	The Truths You Tell Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny fics were for SPN Bitesized, a community.

Sometimes she knows how much he’s lying to her. Sometimes she can see it on his face, no matter how good he is.

She holds onto him tight and tells herself it’s all right. Just this one time.

Accepting it is better than trying to suss out the truth. If she really thinks about it, she knows his entire life could be a lie, and trying to sort out fact from fiction is a job that she knows she will never want.

Sometimes she knows how much he’s lying to her.

She breathes in his scent, runs her hands along his body, and tells herself it’s all right.


End file.
